cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PeppermintSoda/And yet the game goes on! Cookie Run updates to a seventh season!
This is a blog post based on a comment made here. Out of sheer boredom I decided to play the Kakao version of Cookie Run in order to finish the Alphabet Challenge going on there. When I got there I found a notice telling me to update the game. I do so, and… ''Behold, the newest season of all! "Cookie Run: Tower of Frozen Waves" This is actually very interesting. We have two slightly different loading screens here, but most of you won't notice it much! There are some noticeable changes though, like for example, Gumball Cookie was replaced by the new cookie in the second picture, and was moved down to the right. Also, Cloud Cookie seems to be enlarged in the second picture as well. What other differences can you find? __TOC__ New Features '1. New Code. As with every new season, there is a new secret code ready for retrieval. This time, you will have to visit the game's official blog in Naver, their official Twitter account, and their Facebook account as well. Usually I don't like to spill the beans about codes, but if you wish to make me do it, it's here: EDIT: The code doesn't work anymore. So don't rant in the comments about it. '2. New Cookie and Pet.' Yep, you guessed it: new season = new Cookie! This cookie is called "Peppermint Candy Cookie", and its ability is to summon a whale using its conch when the green bar fills. When its skill activates, pictures of dolphins replace the "Jump" and "Slide" buttons. Click on them repeatedly to collect Jellies which will give you additional points. The whale is considered as a "ride", and you can gain additional points from the saddle, Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin, and many others. Its treasure for reaching level 8 is "Peppermint Candy Cookie's Message in a Bottle", which gives you 800-1000 extra points while riding, and its unlock requirement is reaching level 74. Its pet is called "Sailor Paper Boat", which creates Sea Foam Jellies and a Mini Energy Potion. Its treasure is "Sailor Paper Boat's Folder Paper Anchor", which gives you 3000-5000 extra points for Sea Foam Jellies. When they are used together, they give extra points for all Jellies. Click to watch a video about this cookie's skill. '3. New Episode!' Ah ha, a new map! It even has a very catchy tune too! (Devsisters finally decided to add EDM to the game!) This time it is another special episode, which focuses on completing missions to unlock new levels! It uses keys to access the level, just like the previous special episode. It's kind of similar to those Candy Crush games, which requires you to complete missions within one run, one at a time. Once you have finished at least one mission per stage, you will gain access to a new stage. There are currently 50 levels, and 150 stars to earn. Earning them all could be tricky though, since you need to use your wits to gather as much assigned items as you can without the help of your "youknowwhat"! Once you have earned a certain number of stars, you can collect rewards for those stars. Currently, the rewards are a B-grade and S-grade Fortune Cookie, 100, and an S-grade treasure! I'm not sure what the treasure does though. Usually, magnetic aura is not allowed, and the cookie's and pet's abilities will be disabled. However, certain stages allow you to use these abilities (usually marked by an " ON" sign, found at the top of the missions screen). When you accomplish each mission provided, you earn a blue star and a reward ( , , and Fortune Cookies, which I will talk about later, are some of the rewards I have got). If you fail, the door doesn't open, and you just faint in front of it. Click to watch a video of a mission. Within each mission, you are taken to a frozen-filled room with brand-new obstacle designs and jelly layouts. Depending on each level, the time taken to reach to end of each level may vary. Some levels can allow you to collide many time whil still reaching the end, while others require masterful maneuvering! This episode also brings you a new kind of obstacle: flying snowflakes, and a brand-new jelly: bear jellies made out of ice! (Picture shown on right.) These can be found by getting an "All-Bear Ice Jelly Party" (same icon as All-Bear Jelly Party but replaced with the ice version). Unlike the previous special episode though, you earn points as well as get into a special bonus time! Within this stage, you can find unique layouts made for each stage. That means you will have to adjust to each layout in order to complete each mission! Just like any other episode, you collect Mystery Jewels, and you collect seven of them. The special reward is "Sea Nymph's Heart Towards the Moon", which gives the unique ability of getting 100~400% more XP in special episodes, and a 5~10% Coin Bonus. Apparently in the twentieth level of this episode, you earn another episode-exclusive treasure when you complete the second mission. It has the ability to have a 3-5% chance of generating a Coin Flower, and can revive you from 1 up to probably 3-4 times with 30 Energy. '4. Oh look, a Fortune Cookie!' Wonder if there is a fortune inside for me? There are four versions of this fortune cookie: a C-grade, a B-grade, an A-grade, and an S-grade, just like the mystery boxes. When you obtain one, you keep it in a tray, with up to nine fortune cookies. If you wish to bake a fortune cookie to find out what's inside, you can do so; otherwise sell it. A C-grade fortune cookie can be baked for 30 minutes and sold for 120, a B-grade fortune cookie can be baked for six hours and sold for 360, an A-grade fortune cookie can be baked for 24 hours, and an S-grade fortune cookie can be baked for 72 hours. When the cookie has been done with baking, you would want to open it to see what's inside! Turns out there is a fortune inside, with the reward in the form of words! I once got Gold Leaf from the Choco Chateau and 1000 from a fortune cookie. But now I wonder if you leave a fortune cookie in the oven for too long. Will it burn and prevent us from getting the reward? You find out! Conclusion In conclusion, this is a very big and fun update that we LINE players look forward to in the coming months. Based on the previous season, I believe this season will come out in the month of October! Prepare to have this season filled with Halloween stuff for some time! Please note I am not an expert in Korean, which means all of the translations provided are either from someone's Tumblr or Google Translate (with minor changes so to fit Standard English). Also note that to avoid confusion with the playable cookies, I named fortune cookies as it is. Anyway guys, happy running! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Community News